List of Yamaha products
}} A list of products made by Yamaha Corporation. Please note that many of the items listed here are no longer in production. For example, the YAS-21 student-grade alto saxophone of the 1970s was superseded by the YAS-23 and YAS-25 saxophones during the 1990s. When manufacture of the YAS-23 and YAS-25 ended they were superseded by the YAS-275, which was in production as of 2010, but was eventually replaced by the YAS-280. Musical instruments Pianos In 1900, Yamaha started to manufacture the pianos. Grand pianos }} ;CF series * FC / CF * CFIII * CFIIIS * CF4 (2010– * CF6 (2010– * CFX (2010–) ;C series * G1 / C1 ** DC1A * G2 / C2 ** G2F / DG2FII * C3 * #35 / G5 / new C5 * old C5 / C6 * G7 / C7 * SC / CS ;G series : Note: prefix D''' means Disklavier :: suffix '''S / SG means Silent grand * G1, G2, G5, G7 * #25 / G3 * GA1E / DGA1XGE * GC1 ** GC1S / GC1SG ** GC1G / GC1FP ** GC1M / DGC1 / DGC1ME3 * GC2 * GH1 / GH1G * GT7 ;A series * A1 ** A1LSSG ** DA1IIXG / DA1E3 / DA1M4 * EA1 ;S series * S4 ** S4BB ** DS4E3PRO PE * S6 ** S6BB ** DS6E3PRO PE * S400 * S700E ;Z series * Z1 ** Z1B Baby grand pianos * GB1 ** GB1K / DGB1CD — most compact models (depth: ) on current product line Upright pianos * B1 * B2 * B3 * C108 * M460 * M560 * P121 * P22 * P660 * SU118C * T118 * T121 * U1 * U2 * U3 * U5 * UX * UX-3 * UX-5 * YUX * YUS1 * YUS3 * YUS5 * SU7 Player pianos * Disklavier ** Disklavier E3 series ;disklavier control unit : * DKC-850 (MIDI recorder with PCM sound ) * EMR1 (MIDI recorder with PCM sound ) Silent pianos ;silent piano system : * RSG-1 / RSG-3 / RSG-5 / RSG-10 / RSG-30 (2008, for U1/U3/-/UX10/b121/YF&b113) ;ensemble unit * RE-1 / RE-3 / RE-10 / RE-30 (1999, for U1/U3/UX10/W100) ;silent ensemble unit * RSE-1 / RSE-3 / RSE-10 (1999, for U1/U3/UX10) Hybrid pianos Hybrid grand pianos * AvantGrand N3 * AvantGrand N2 * AvantGrand N1 * DGP-5 * DGP-7 Hybrid upright pianos * NU1 * DUP-8 * DUP-22B * DUP-7 (2007) Stage pianos Electric pianos Keyboards Yet 233 ;CP series (electric grand) * CP-60M (upright, with MIDI) * CP-70 * CP-70B * CP-70D (with 7band GEQ) * CP-70M (with 7GEQ & MIDI) * CP-80 * CP-80D (with 7band GEQ) * CP-80M (with 7GEQ & MIDI) Analog stage pianos ;CP series (analog) * CP-7 * CP-10 * CP-20 * CP-30 * CP-11 / CP-11W * CP-25 * CP-35 Digital stage pianos * GS1 / GS2 — 1st FM synth of Yamaha. ;CP series (digital) * CP1 * CP4 * CP5 * CP33 * CP40 * CP50 * CP300 ;P series stage piano * P100 Clavinova PF series, * P-120 * P-150 * P-155S * P-300 P500 features in P-100 chessis, * P-250 * P500 ;Clavinova PF series * PF10 / PF12 / PF15 * PF50 / PF60 * PF60 / PF80 * PF-85 * PF-500 * PF-1000 * PF1200 / PF1500 / PF2000 ;others * S80 Digital pianos ;MODUS series * Modus F01 * Modus F11 * Modus H01 * Modus H11 * Modus R01 Clavinova series * YP-10 / YP-20 / YP-30 , 1st generation * YP-40 , 1st generation * CWP-1 ;Clavinova Grand (CGP/CVP-GP/CLP-GP) * CGP-1000 * CVP-309GP * CVP-409GP * CLP-175 , predecessor of CLP-295GP * CLP-265GP * CLP-295GP ;Clavinova Ensemble (CVP) : * CVP-3 / CVP-5 / CVP-7 * CVP-6 / CVP-8 / CVP-10 / CVP-100MA / CVP-100PE * CVP-20 * CVP-30 / CVP-50 / CVP-70 * CVP-35 / CVP-45 / CVP-55 / CVP-65 / CVP-75 * CVP-25 * CVP-83 / CVP-85 / CVP-87 * CVP-85A * CVP-83SWhite / CVP-87AWhite * CVP-89 * CVP-49 * CVP-59S / CVP-69 / CVP-79 * CVP-79A * CVP-92 / CVP-94 / CVP-96 / CVP-98 * CVP-600 * CVP-103M / CVP-105 / CVP-107 / CVP-109 * CVP-700 * CVP-201 / CVP-203 / CVP-205 / CVP-207 / CVP-209 * CVP-900 * CVP-202 / CVP-204C / CVP-206M * CVP-208M / CVP-210 * CVP-301 * CVP-303C / CVP-305C / CVP-307 / CVP-309PEPM * CVP-401CPE / CVP-403CPEPM / CVP-405PEPM / CVP-407 / CVP-409PEPM * CVP-501 / CVP-503 / CVP-505PE / CVP-509PEPM ;Clavinova Traditional (CLP) : * CLP-20 / CLP-30 * CLP-40 / CLP-45 / CLP-50 / CLP-55 / CLP-200 / CLP-300 * CLP-100 / CLP-500 * CLP-250 / CLP-350 / CLP-550 / CLP-650 * CLP-570 / CLP-670 * CLP-260 / CLP-360 / CLP-560 / CLP-760 * CLP-121 / CLP-122 / CLP-123 / CLP-124 * CLP-133 / CLP-134 / CLP-705 * CLP-152S / CLP-153S / CLP-153SG / CLP-154S / CLP-155 / CLP-157 * CLP-311 / CLP-611 / CLP-811 * CLP-411 / CLP-511 / CLP-711 / CLP-911 * CLP-555 * CLP-810S * CLP-820 / CLP-840 / CLP-860M / CLP-870 / CLP-880MPE * CLP-920 / CLP-930 / CLP-950CM / CLP-970CM * CLP-955 / CLP-970ACM * CLP-910 / CLP-990M * CLP-110 * CLP-120C / CLP-130 / CLP-150CM / CLP-170CMPE (2002/2003(PE)) * CLP-115 * CLP-175 * CLP-220PE * CLP-230CMPE / CLP-240CMPE / CLP-270CM / CLP-280CPEPM * CLP-320CM / SCLP-320 / CLP-330CMPE / CLP-340CMPE / CLP-370CMPE / CLP-380PEPM * CLP-430 / CLP-440 / CLP-470 / CLP-480 ;CLP-S series (spinet style similar to Modus F01/F11) * Clavinova 610 * CLP-F01 * CLP-S306PE / CLP-S308PE * CLP-S406 / CLP-S408 P series : * P-35 * P-45 * P50m * P-60S * P-65 * P-70S * P-80W * P-85S * P-90 * P-95S * P-105 * P-115 * P-120S * P-140S * P150 * P155BS * P-200 * P-250 * P-255 ARIUS/YDP series : * YDP-S30C / YDP-S31C * YDP-88 / YDP-88II * YDP-101 / YDP-201 * YDP-113 * YDP-121 * YDP-123 / YDP-223C * YDP-131C * YDP-140C / YDP-160C * YDP-141C / YDP-161CB / YDP-181 / YDP-V240 * YDP-151C / YDP-J151 * YDP-200 * YDP-213 * YDP-223 * YDP-300 * YDP-321 * YDP-323 ;YPP series * YPP-15 / YPP-33 * YPP-35 * YPP-45 * YPP-50 * YPP-55 * YPP-100 * YPP-200 ;YPR series * YPR-6 / YPR-8 * YPR-7 / YPR-9 * YPR-20 / YPR-30 * YPR-50 ;YPT series * YPT-200 * YPT-210 * YPT-210AD / YPT-210DI / YPT-210MS / YPT-210MSB * YPT-220 * YPT-230 * YPT-240 * YPT-255 * YPT-300 * YPT-310 * YPT-310AD / YPT-310MS / YPT-310MSB * YPT-320 * YPT-330 * YPT-340 * YPT-400 * YPT-410 * YPT-420 J series electronic keyboard * J-3000 * J-5000 * J-7000 * J-8000 * J-9000 Piaggero/NP series portable digital piano * NP-11 * NP-30 / NP-30S * NP-31 * Piaggero NP-V60 / Piaggero NP-V80 Portable Grand DGX / YPG series : * DGX-200 * DGX-202 * DGX-203 * DGX-205 * DGX-220 / YGP-225 * DGX-230 / YPG-235 * DGX-300 * DGX-305 * DGX-500 * DGX-505 * DGX-520 / YGP-525 * DGX-530 / YGP-535 * DGX-620 / YPG-625 * DGX-630BBPP / YGP-635 * DGX-640 * DGX-650 * DGX-660 ;others * N-100 * PDP400 * PSR-GX76 Organs Reed organs In 1888, Yamaha started to manufacture the reed organs. In 1921, Yamaha acquired the Nishikawa & Sons in Yokohama after a death of its founder, and continued to manufacture the Nishikawa organs and pianos until 1936. ;Magna organ (1935–?) Magna organ seems to be a multi-timbral keyboard instrument based on electrically-blown free reeds with pickups, and possibly similar to the electrostatic reed organs developed by Frederick Albert Hoschke in 1934 then manufactured by Everett and Wurlitzer until 1961. Electone (electronic organs) The most models and years of introductions are based on official chronicle. Also, the photograph of major models on each era is available on the 50th anniversary site. ;1st Electone * D-1 (1959–1962, 1st electronic organ products of Yamaha) ;Stage models * EX-42 (1970–1977, 1st stage model of Yamaha, design origin of GX-1) * SY-1 (1974, solo part of GX-1, monophonic synth with initial/after touch) * GX-1 (1975–1982, 1st polyphonic synth of Yamaha) * EX-1 / EX-2 (1977–1983) * FX-1 (1983–1988, FM synthesis) * HX System1 (1987–1992) * HX-1 / HX-1S (1987/1989, AWM(PCM)+FM) * ELX-1 / ELX-1m (1992/2000) ;Number series * 305 / 315 (1979, export model) * 405 / 415 (1980, U.S. models of the D-65 / D-85) * 6000 (1981, export model) * 7000 (1982, export model) ;A series * A-2 (1960–1963) * A-3 (1966, red combo organ, forerunner of YC series) * A-40 / A-60 (1977, export model) * A-45 / A-55 (1978, export model) * A-505 (1982, export model) ;AR series * AR-80 (1997, export model) * AR-100 (1996, export model) ;B series * B-1 (1961–1962) * B-3 (1964–1965) * B-5 (1965–1969) * B-6 (1966, export model) * B-7 / B-7D (1967, export model) * B-2 / B-6B (1968–1971) * B-6E / B-12 / B-12R (1970, export model) * B-2B / B-4 / B-5A / B-6D / B-10A (1971–1973...1978(B-4)) * B-4B / B-5BR / B-6ER / B10AR / B-20R (1971, export model) * B-4C / B-4CR / B-10BR / B-30R (1972, export model) * B-6R / B-10R (1972–1974/1975) * B-5CR (1973, export model) * B-2R (1974, export model) * B-11 / B-20 / B-30 / B-30T / B-50 / B-50T (1974–1975...1978(B-30)) * B-20CR / B-30AR / B-40R / B-50R (1976, export model) * B-40 / B-45 / B-60 (1977, export model) * B-35 / B-55 / B-75 (1978, export model) * B-70 (1979–1982) * B-101 / B-102 / B-103 (1982–1984) * B-204 / B-405 / B-605 / B-805 (1982, export model) * BK-2 (1975, export model) * BK-4 / BK-7 (1973, export model) * BK-4C / BK-5C / BK-20C (1976, export model) * BK-5 (1974) * BK-6 (1971, export model) * BK-10 (1976–1978) * BK-20A (1972, export model) * BK-30 / BK-50 (1975–1978) ;C series * C-1 (1964–1966) * C-2 / C-2S (1966–1967) * C-1B / C-2B (1967–1971) * C-4 / C-5A (1971–1973/1974) * C-4R / C-5R (1972–1974/1975) * C-10T (1973–1975) * C-10 / C-10H / C-30 / C-30H / C-30T / C-50 / C-50T (1974–1975) * C-40 / C-60 (1977, export model) * C-35 / C-35i (1978, export model) * C-80 / C-90 (1979–1982) * C-100 / C-200 / C-300 / C-400 (1978–1981/1982(C-300)) * C-201 / C-301 / C-401 / C-501 (1982–1983/1984(C-301)) * C-405 / C-605 (1982, export model) * CK-10 (1975–1978) * CK-30 / CK-50 (1976–1978) * CN-50 (1979, export model) * CSY-1 (1974–1975) * CSY-2 (1975, export model) ;D series * D-1 (1959–1962) * D-1B (1962) * D-2 (1962, export model) * D-2B (1967–1971) * D-3 (1971–1972) * D-3R / D-10 (1971–1975) * D-7 (1969–1972) * D-7R (1969, export model) * D-20 / D-30 (1975–1977) * D-30E (1976, export model) * D-40 / D-60 / D-90 (1977–1980) * D-65 / D-85 (1980, export model) * D-80 (1977, export model) * D-600 / D-700 / D-800 (1980–1981/1983) * D-500 (1983) * DK-40A (1972, export model) * DK-40C (1976, export model) ;E series * E-1 (1962–1966) * E-2 (1966–1968) * E-3 (1968–1972) * E-3R (1970) * E-5 (1971, export model) * E-5AR (1973, export model) * E-10 (1975–1977) * E-10AR (1972, export model) * E-20 (1972–1977) * E-30 / E-50 / E-70 (1977–1980/1981) * E-70 (1977–1981, PASS) * E-45 / E-75 (1981, export model) * E-500 / E-700 (1981–1982/1983) ;EL series (AWM(PCM) + FM) * EL-7 * EL-15 * EL-17 (1995–2002) * EL-20 (1993–2000) * EL-25 * EL-27 (1993–2000) * EL-37 (1994–2000) * EL-30 (1991–1996) * EL-40 * EL-50 (1991–1996) * EL-57 (1996–1999) * EL-70 (1991–1996) * EL-87 / EL-87W (1995–1999) * EL-90 (1991–1998) * EL-100 (2002–2006) * EL-200 (2000–2002) * EL-400 (2000–2006) * EL-500 (1999–2003) * EL-700 (1999–2003) * EL-900 (1998–2003) * EL-900B (2002–2003) * EL-900m (2000–2003) * ELK-10 (1994–2001) * ELK-400 (2001–2006) * ELX-1 (1992–2000) * ELX-1m (2000–2005) ;Stagea series * ELB-01 / ELB-01K (2006–) * ELS-01 / ELS-01C (2004–2014) * ELS-01X (2005–2014) * ELS-01U / ELS-01CU / ELS-01XU (2009–) * ELS-02 / ELS-02C / ELS-02X (2014-) ;Stagea D-Deck series * DDK-7 (2006, Stagea with portable keyboard style) ;F series * F-1 (1964–1979) * F-2 (1966–1975) ;F series console organ * F-30 / F-70 / F-50 (1981–1988) * F-5 / F-15 / F-25 / F-35 / F-45 / F-55 (1984, export model) * F-100 / F-200 (1994–2000) * F-300 / F-400 (1992–2000/1996) * F-700 (1989) ;FC/FE/FS/FX series (FM synthesis) * FC-10 / FC-20 (1984–1986) * FE-30 / FE-40 / FE-50 / FE-50M / FE-50MB / FE-60 / FE-70 (1984–1986/1987) * FS-20 / FS-30 / FS-30M / FS-50 / FS-70 (1983–1986...1988(FS-30M)) * FS-30A (1986–1987) * FS-100 / FS-200 / FS-300 / FS-500 (1983, export model) * FX-1 / FX-3 / FX-10 / FX-20 (1983–1987/1988) ;HA/HC/HE/HK/HS/HX series (AWM(PCM) + FM) * HA-10 (1988–2001, 1manual) * HC-1 / HC-3 (1989–1994/1993) * HE-5 (1988–1994) * HK-10 (1988–1995) * HS-4 / HS-5 / HS-6 / HS-7 / HS-8 (1987–1992) * HX System1 (1987–1992) * HX-3 / HX-5 (1987–1992) * HX-1S (1989) * CHX-1 (1987, export model) ;MC Series * MC-200 / MC-400 / MC-600 ;ME series * ME-400 / ME-600 (1985–1987) * ME-15 / ME-35 / ME-55 (1986–1989, portable keyboard style) ;MR series * MR-1 (1983, export model, single manual) ;T series * T-30 / T-60 (1966) ;US series * US-1 (1988, export model) * US-1000 (1988, export model, single manual) Combo organs * A-3 (1966) ;YC series * YC-10 (1969) * YC-20 (1970) * YC-30 (1970) * YC-25D (1972) * YC-45D (1972) Ensemble keyboards * SS30 (1977, string ensemble) * CE20 / CE25 (1982) — cost down preset version of FM synth GS1 / GS2. * SY20 (1982, ensemble synthesizer for classroom) ;SK series * SK10 (1979, organ/string/brass) * SK15 (1981, organ/poly-synth/string) * SK20 (1980, organ/poly-synth) * SK30 (1980, organ/poly-synth/solo-synth) * SK50D (1980, 2 manuals organ/poly-synth/solo-synth/bass) Synthesizers / Samplers * Magna organ (1935–?) — See Magna Organ. Synthesizers ;GX * GX-1 (1973/1975–1982) — 1st polyphonic synthesizer of Yamaha, released as Electone electronic organ ;SY series * SY-1 (1974, solo part of GX-1, monophonic synth with initial/after touch) * SY-2 (c.1975, a successor of SY-1) * SY-22 (1990, vector) ;CS series (monophonic) * CS-01 (1982, shoulder keyboard, with breath controller) * CS-5 (1978) * CS-10 (1977) * CS-15 (1978, monophonic dual channel) * CS-15D (1979, monophonic dual channel) * CS-20M (1979, monophonic, patch memory) * CS-30 / CS30L (1977, monophonic dual modules, L = live performance version without analog seq.) ;CS series (polyphonic) * CS-40M (1979, 2voice, patch memory) * CS-50 (1977, 4voice) * CS-60 (1977, 8voice) * CS-70M (1981, 6voice dual channel, patch memory, polyphonic seq.) * CS-80 (1977, 8voice dual channel) ;DX/TX series * DX1 (1983, dual DX7 with display) * DX5 (1985, dual DX7) * DX7 / DX7S (1983/1987) * DX7IID / DX7IIFD (1986) * DX7IIFD centennial / DX7IIC (1987) * DX9 (1983, 4op FM) * DX11 (1987, 4op FM) * TX816 — clustering rack version of 8× DX7 *: * TX7 (1985) — desktop module version of DX7 * TX802 — rack mount version of DX7II except for unison *: *: * TX81Z (1987)/TX16W (1988) — rack mount versions of DX11 * DX21 (1985, 4op FM) * DX27 / DX27S / SDX27S (1985/1986/1986, S = speakers, SDX = classroom model ?) * DX100 (1985, 4op FM, DX27 with mini keyboard) ;VL/VP series (virtual acoustic) * VL1 / VL1m (1993/1994, Self oscillation/Virtual Acoustic synthesizer) * VL7 / VL70m (1994/1996, cost down version of VL1/VL1m) * VP1 (1994, Free oscillation/Virtual Acoustic synthesizer) ;CSx/ANx series (virtual analog / sample-based synthesis) * AN1x (1997, virtual analog) * CS1x (1996, similar to MU50. AWM2 engine, sample-based synthesis.) * CS2x (1998, similar to MU90 except for insertion effects. AWM2 engine.) * CS6x / CS6R (1999, support MSPS. AWM2 engine.) ;S series * S03BL / S03SL (2001/2004, BL = black, SL = silver) * S08 (2002, extended version of S03, support XG & GM2) * S30 (2000, based on CS6x) * S70 XS (2009, based on Motif XS without seq. & sampler) * S80 (1999, based on CS6x) * S90 (2002, based on Motif 8 without seq. & sampler) * S90ES (2005, based on Motif 8 ES without seq. & sampler, support MSPS) * S90XS (2009, based on Motif XS without seq. & sampler) Workstations ;V series * V50 (1989, music workstation, successor of DX11) ;SY series (AFM/PCM/RCM(PCM×AFM)) * SY22 (1990) — AWM2 and FM-based Vector synthesis * SY35 (1992) — AWM2 and FM-based Vector synthesis * SY55 (1990) — PCM-only (AWM2), without Sample RAM (like SY77) * SY77 (1989) — RCM synthesis * SY85 (1992) — PCM-only (AWM2), with Sample RAM (like SY99) * SY99 (1991) — RCM synthesis * TG33 (1990) — rack mount version of SY22 * TG55 (1989) — rack mount version of SY55 * TG77 (1990)— rack mount version of SY77 ;W series * W5 / W5 ver.2 (1994/1995) * W7 / W7 ver.2 (1994/1995) ;EX series * EX5 / EX5S / EX5R (1998) * EX7 (1998) ;Motif/MO/MM series * Motif 6/7/8 (2001) * Motif-Rack (2002) * Motif ES 6/7/8 (2003) * Motif-Rack ES (2004) * MO6 / MO8 / SDX-4000 (SDX = classroom keyboard based on MO6S) (2005) * MM6 / MM8 (2007/2008) - successor to EOS B2000 * Motif XS 6/7/8 (2007) * Motif-Rack XS (2008) * Motif XF (2010) * MOX6 / MOX8 (2011) - with the sound engine and sample-ROM from Motif XS, half polyphony, no sampler * MX49 / MX61 (2012) - successor to MM6/MM8, with more than 1000 sounds from Motif XS * MOXF6 / MOXF8 (2013) - sound engine and sample-ROM from Motif XF, optional sample-flash-ROM ;Montage series : Montage 6/7/8 (2016) ;others * QS300 (1995) — music workstation similar to EOSB900, based on QY300+MU50 Arranger workstations ;Tyros series * Tyros (2002) * Tyros 2 (2005 or 2006) * Tyros 3 (2008) * Tyros 4 (2010) * Tyros 5 (2013) ;PSR arranger workstations * PSR-1500 (2004) * PSR-3000 (2004) * PSR-7000 (1995, export model) * PSR-8000 (1997, export model) * PSR-9000 (1999, export model) * PSR-9000 Pro (2000, export model) * PSR-A300 (2005, export model) * PSR-A1000 (2002, export model) * PSR-OR700 (2007, export model) * PSR-OR900 * PSR-A2000 (2011, oriental model) * PSR-A3000 (2015, oriental model) ;PSR-S * PSR-S500 (2006 or 2007) * PSR-S550 / PSR-S550B (2008 or 2009/?) * PSR-S650 (2011-) * PSR-S670 (2015-) * PSR-S700 (2007) * PSR-S710 (2009, export model) * PSR-S900 (2007) * PSR-S910 (2009, export model) * PSR-S750 (2012) * PSR-S950 (2012) * PSR-S770 (2015) * PSR-S970 (2015) Walkstations * MU5 (1994) * MU15 (1998) * QR10 (c.1993, Music Accompaniment Player with sampler and speaker) * QY8 (1994) * QY10 (1990) * QY20 (1992) * QY22 (1995) * QY70 (1997)(AWM2 engine) * QY100 (2000)(AWM2 engine) * QY300 (c.1994) * QY700 (1996) Groove machines * AN200 (2001) — desktop module based on PLG150-AN similar to AN1x, with drum sound and step sequencer. * DX200 (2001) — desktop module based on PLG150-DX compatible with DX7, with additional filter & envelope, drum sounds and step sequencer. * PSRD1 / PSRD1-DJX (1998, DJ keyboard) * DJX-II / DJX-IIIB (2000, DJ keyboard/DJ groove machine) * RM1x (1998) * RS7000 (2001) * RX5 (1986) * RX7 (1987) Drum machines ;RX series * RX5 (1986) * RX7 (1987) * RX8 (1988, 43 samples) * RX11 (1984) * RX15 (1984) * RX17 (1987) * RX21 / RX21L (1985, L = Latin percussion) * RX120 (1988, 38 samples) ;RY series * RY8 (1994) * RY9 (1999) * RY10 (1992) * RY20 (1994) * RY30 (1991, AWM2(16bit PCM)) ;RM series * RM50— drum sound module ;MR series * MR10 (1983) Sampler * TX16W (1987) ;VSS series (mini keyboard) * VSS-30 (1987) * VSS-100 (1985) * VSS-200 (1988 or 1989) ;A series (rack mount) * A3000 / A3000 ver.2 (1997) * A4000 (1999) * A5000 (1999) * A7000 / A7000 ver.2 (1995) ;SU series (desktop module) * SU10 (1995) * SU200 (2000) * SU700 (1998) Sound modules : * CBXT3 — General MIDI and other modes supported * FB-01— 4op FM/8 multi-timbral sound module, suitable for CX5M system. a forerunner of TG & MU series * FS1R (1998) — FM/Formant synthesis * TG100 (1991) — General MIDI sound module * TG300 / TG300GRAY (1993/1994) — PCM, GS compatible * TG500 (1992) * TX1P (1987, piano) XG sound modules ;MU series * MU10XG * MU20 (1995, harf-rack unit) * MU50 (1995) * MU80 / MU80B (1994/1996) * MU90/ MU90R/ MU90B * MU100 / MU100R / MU100B / MU100BS (1997/?/1998/1999) * MU128 (1998) * MU500 (2000) * MU1000 (1999) * MU2000 / MU2000EX (1999/) Plug-in sound boards daughter-board for Wave Blaster port]] * DB50XG (1995) — XG sound daughter-board for Wave Blaster port * DB51XG (1998?) — XG sound daughter-board for Wave Blaster port, smaller footprint than DB50XG, main processor is XU94700 (a very big chip) * DB60XG (?) — XG sound daughter-board for Wave Blaster port with audio-in (like SW60XG), only for Japan * NEC XR385 (?) — OEM/Licensed? XG sound board for (unknown) karaoke machine, audio inputs are suitable for microphone instead of line levels ;Modular Synthesis Plug-in System : MSPS plug-in sound board, supported by Motif series, MU series, S series, CS6x/CS6R, etc. * PLG150-AN — Analog physical modeling synthesis, similar to AN1x * PLG150-AP — sampling grand piano, based on Yamaha NEW CFIIIS * PLG150-DR — drum sound, equivalent to drum part of Motif * PLG100-DX — plug-in board version of DX7 * PLG150-DX — successor of PLG100-DX, compatible with DX7 * PLG150-PC — percussion sound, based on Latin Groove Factory/Q Up Arts * PLG150-PF — PCM piano sound * PLG150-SG — formant synging synthesizer, forerunner of Vocaloid * PLG100-VH — vocoder / harmonizer board * PLG100-VL — plug-in board version of VL70m * PLG150-VL — successor of PLG100-VL, similar to VA algorithm on EX5 * PLG100-XG — XG sound, based on MU50/MU100 Software synthesizers by AIST]] * BODiBEAT * MIDPLUG (1997) * S-YG20 * S-YXG50 (1997) * S-YXG70 * S-YXG100 * S-YXG100 PVL * VOCALOID * VOCALOID2 * VOCALOID3 * VOCALOID4 MIDI controllers ;KX series * KX25 (2008) * KX49 (2008) * KX61 (2008) * KX8 (2008, GHS action) * KX76 (1985, initial/after touch) * KX88 (1984, piano touch, initial/after touch) ;CBX series * CBX-K1 / CBX-K1XG (1995, XG = XG sound) * CBX-K2 (1998) * CBX-K3 (1993) Keytars * CS-01 (1982, shoulder analog synth with breath controller) * KX1 (1983) * KX5 (1984) * SHS-10RSB (1987/1988, FM & MIDI, similar to PSS-390, R = red, S = silver, B = black (1988)) * SHS-200 (1988) Guitar synthesizers * G10 (1988, Guitar MIDI Controller (using super sonic sensor)/Sound module, compatible with TX802/TX81Z) * G1D (1996, HEX pickup) * G50 (1996, guitar MIDI converter for G1D/B1D/B5D) * B1D / B5D (1997/?, bass HEX pickup) ;EZ series guitar style * EZ-EG (2002 or 2003, EZ series, electric guitar style, 6strings, 12frets) * EZ-AG (2003 or 2005, EZ series, acoustic guitar style, 6strings, 12frets) Wind controllers ;WX series * WX5 (1998) * WX7 (1987) * WX11 / WT11 (1989, Wind controller/sound module) ;EZ series wind instruments * EZ-TP (2004, EZ series, trumpet style, 3valves) ;Breath controllers * BC2 * BC3 Tenori-on TNR-W]] * TNR-W (2008, white LED buttons) * TNR-O (2009, orange LED buttons) Wearable Instruments * Miburi Interfaces MIDI interfaces * UX16 * UX96 * UX256 MIDI effects * MEP4 (c.1988) MIDI Event Processor MLAN * mLAN8P * mLAN8E * mLAN16E * mLAN-EX * i88X Sequencers * QX1 (1984) * QX3 (1987) * QX5 / QX5FD (1986/1988 or 1989) * QX7 (1985) * QX21 (1985) Music data recorders : ;MDF series : * MDF1 (1986, media: 2.8" Quick Disk) * MDF2 (media: 3.5" 2D FD) * MDF3 (media: 3.5" 2HD FD) ;DSR series * DSR-1 (1987, digital sequencer recorder) ;MDR series * MDR-1 * MDR3 * MDR4 * MDR-10 Music data player * MDP-30 (2008, music data player for accompaniment/lesson, PCM sound:XG/GM2/GS, USB memory/USB FDD ready) Music computers * C1 / C1/20 (1987) — * CX5M / CX5F (1984) — * CX7M/128 (1985)— Music software * MA-63W (1999, XGworks V3.0 for windows 95/98) Computer music packages ;Hello! Music! : * CBX-101 (1992) * CBX-201 (1992) * CBX-302 (1993) ** CBX-S3 (1993, stereo speaker) ** CBX-T3 (1993, tone generator with MIDI I/F) * CBX-PCC10 (1996, unknown) Classroom keyboards * SY20 (1982, ensemble synthesizer for classroom) * SDX27S (1986, classroom version of DX27S) ;Hello! Music! for Education * SDX-2000 (1989, classroom keyboard based on EOS B200) * SDX-3000 (1995, classroom keyboard based on EOS B900) * SDX-4000 (classroom keyboard based on MO6S) Portable keyboards ;TYU series : * TYU-30 Fun-Keyboard (mini KB, squarewave tone) * TYU-40 (mini KB, squarewave tone, pitchbender & microphone) PortaSound * PS-1 / PS-2 (circuit bending informations) / PS-3 (1980, mini KB) * PS-10 / PS-20 / PS-30 / PS-30B (1981/1982, 44-48key) * PS-300 / PS-400 (1982, mini KB) * MP-1 (1982, mini KB, with built-in musical score printer) * PS-25 / PS-35 / PS-35S (1983, S = stereo speakers) * PS-55 / PS-55S (1983, S = stereo speakers, CPU Intel 8085, FM Synth IG09510)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcbeBtO7LLk * MK-100 (1983, mini KB, digital sound) * PS-200 (1984, mini KB) * PS-6100 (1984) PortaSound PlayCard series : * PC-50 (1983, mini KB) * PC-100 (1982, mini KB) * PC-1000 (1983) * PCS-30 / PCS-500 (1984) * PCR-800 (1985) PortaSound PSS series * PSS-6 (1994, sample) * PSS-7 (1997, ellipse shape body; wavetable (or sample) with granular sounds) * PSS-8 (1988) * PSS-9 (1990) * PSS-11 / PSS-21 / PSS-31 / PSS-51 (1992, sample) * PSS-12 (1994) * PSS-14 (1997, wavetable (or sample) with granular sounds) * PSS-15 (1997) * PSS-16 (FM, acc.&demo) * PSS-20 (1989) * PSS-26 (1995) * PSS-30 (1982) * PSS-50 (1990, FM with realitime sliders) * PSS-80 / PSS-80R / PSS-100 / PSS-280 / PSS-380 / PSS-580 / PSS-780 (1989, R = red) * PSS-102 / PSS-104 (1991, with music card, music cartridge (PSS-102) and microphone) * PSS-110 / PSS-150 / PSS-260 / PSS-450 (1985, squarewave/squarewave/digital/?) * PSS-120 / PSS-160 * PSS-130 (1987) * PSS-140 37-keys 100-sounds, YM2413 / PSS-480 / PSS-680 (1988, FM&acc) * PSS-170 44-keys 100-sounds, YM2413 (1986) * PSS-190 / PSS-290 / / PSS-590 / PSS-790 (1990, FM with realtime sliders) * PSS-270 49-keys 100-sounds, YM2413 (1986, two FM operators, nine voice polyphony), XC194AO * PSS-280 (1986, reduced feature version of PSS-270) * PSS-360 (1986, squarewave) * PSS-370 (1987) * PSS-460 49-keys 21-sounds, YM3812, (1986) * PSS-470 49-keys 21-sounds, YM3812, (1987) * PSS-560 49-keys 21-sounds, YM3812, additional drum chip (1986) * PSS-570 49-keys 21-sounds, YM3812, additional drum chip (1987) * PSS-780 (FM, MIDI & drum pads) HandySound * HS-200 / HS-400 / HS-500 / HS-501 (1982, extra mini KB) PortaTone PotaTone DSR series * DSR-500 (1988) * DSR-1000 (c.1987) * DSR-2000 PortaTone PSR series ;PSR * PSR-2 (1990) * PSR-3 () * PSR-6 49-keys 100-sounds YM2413 chip (1989) * PSR-7 () * PSR-11 49-keys 16-sounds, YM3812 chip, (1986) * PSR-12 49-keys 32-sounds, YM3812 chip, (1987) * PSR-15 (1984) * PSR-16 (1988) * PSR-18 / PSR-28 / PSR-38 / PSR-48 (1990) * PSR-19 () * PSR-21 (1986) * PSR-22 / PSR-32 (1987) * PSR-27 / PSR-37 / PSR-47 (1989) * PSR-31 61-keys 16-sounds, YM3812, additional chip for drums (1991) * PSR-32 61-keys 32-sounds, YM3812, additional chip for drums (1987) * PSR-36 (1988) * PSR-40 / PSR-50 * PSR-60, contains YM2154 rhythm chip, (1985) * PSR-70, contains YM2154 rhythm chip, (1985) * PSR-73 () * PSR-74 () * PSR-75 (1992) * PSR-76 (1994) * PSR-77 (1995) * PSR-78 (1996) * PSR-79 (1998) * PSR-80, contains YM2414 (fm) and YM2154 (rhythm) chips (1987) * PSR-90 (1987) * PSR-85 () * PSR-100 (1991) * PSR-110 (1993) * PSR-125 (2002) * PSR-130 (1997) * PSR-140 / PSR-140PC * PSR-150 (1992) * PSR-160 (2000, export model) * PSR-170 (2001 or 2002) * PSR-172 (2003) * PSR-175 (2004, export model) * PSR-180 (1994) * PSR-185 (1995) * PSR-190 (1996) * PSR-195 / PSR-195PC (1998) * PSR-200 (1991) * PSR-201 (2000) * PSR-202 (2002, export model) * PSR-210 (1993) * PSR-215 (1995) * PSR-220/PSR-220PC (1996) * PSR-225/PSR-225GM/PSR-225PC (1995) * PSR-230 (1996) * PSR-240 (1999) * PSR-248 * PSR-260 * PSR-262 * PSR-270 * PSR-273 * PSR-275 * PSR-280 * PSR-282 * PSR-290 * PSR-292 * PSR-293 * PSR-295 * PSR-300 * PSR-310 / PSR-310M * PSR-320 * PSR-330 * PSR-340 * PSR-350 * PSR-400 * PSR-403 * PSR-410 * PSR-420 * PSR-450 * PSR-500 / PSR-500M * PSR-510 / PSR-510M * PSR-520 * PSR-530 / PSR-530PC * PSR-540 / PSR-540PC * PSR-550 * PSR-600 (1992) * PSR-620 (1995) * PSR-630 * PSR-640 * PSR-730 * PSR-740 * PSR-1000 (2001) * PSR-1100 (2003) * PSR-1700 (1993, export model) * PSR-2000 (2001) * PSR-2100 (2003) * PSR-2500 / PSR-3500 / PSR-4500 (1989) * PSR-2700 (1993, export model) * PSR-4000 (1995) * PSR-4600 (1990, export model) * PSR-5700 (1992) * PSR-6000 (1994, export model) * PSR-6300 (1986), contains two YM2414 (FM) and YM2154 (rhythm) chips * PSR-6700 (1991, export model) ;PSR-E * PSR-E203 * PSR-E213 * PSR-E223 * PSR-E233 * PSR-E243 * PSR-E253 * PSR-E303 * PSR-E313 * PSR-E323 * PSR-E333 * PSR-E343 * PSR-E353 * PSR-E403 * PSR-E413 * PSR-E423 * PSR-E433 * PSR-E443 * PSR-E453 ;PSR others * PSR-I455 (2012,with Indian styles) * PSR-I425 (2011, with touch response) * PSR-A3 (1995, with Arabic Scale) * PSR-D1 / PSRD1-DJX (1998, DJ keyboard) * PSR-GX76 (2000, export model, with Portable Grand) * PSR-K1 * PSR-SQ16 (1992) ;EOS series (including YS/SDX/TQ) * EOS YS100 / YS100 (1988, easy operating FM synth, 4op FM/8 muti-timbral) * EOS YS200 / YS200 / TQ5 (1988, YS100 with 8track sequencer, TQ = desktop module version) * EOS DS55 (c.1988) * EOS B200 / SDX-2000 (1988/1989, SDX = classroom keyboard) * EOS B500 (1990) * EOS B700 (1993, minor change of B500) * EOS B900 / SDX-3000 (1995/1995, floppy disk, SDX = classroom keyboard) * EOS B900EX (1996, minor change of B900, with blue body and USB) * EOS B2000 / EOS B2000W (1998, with sequencer similar to QY700, sampling similar to SU10, W = white) * EOS BX (2001, produced by Daisuke Asakura, based on S03 with USB) EZ series ;PSR-J/EZ series keyboard * EZ-J14 (2003) * EZ-J15 (2005) * EZ20 (2001, export model) * PSR-J20 / PSR-J20C (1999) * PSR-J21 (2000) * EZ-J22 (2001) * EZ-J23 (2002, silver & pink) * EZ-J24 (2003) * EZ-J25 (2005) * EZ-30 * PSR-J51 (2000) * EZ-J53 (2002) * EZ-150 (2003, export model) * EZ-200 / EZ-J200 * EZ-220 * EZ-J210 (2009) * EZ-250i Silent instruments Silent violins * SV-120 (discontinued) * SV-130 * SV-150 * SV-200 * EV-204 (discontinued) * EV-205 (discontinued) * SV-250 * SV-255 Silent Violas *SVV-200SK Silent Cellos *SVC-50SK *SVC-100 (discontinued) *SVC-110SK *SVC-200SK *SVC-210SK Silent Basses *SLB-100SK *SLB-200SK *SLB-200LTD Guitars / Basses Acoustic guitars F310 Classical guitars ;Concert Classic *gc 60 (c.1968) * Concert Classic 80 (c.1968) * Concert Classic 100 (c.1968) * Concert Classic 120 (c.1968) * Concert Classic 150 (c.1968) ;C series : * C-30S (c.1984, small body) * C40 * C-50S (c.1984, small body) * C-170A (c.1984) * C-200A (c.1984) * C-250A (c.1984) * C-300A (c.1984) * C-400A (c.1984) ;Grand Concert Classic * CG-150 (c.1968) * CG-180SA (c.1966) ;CG series * CG-100A * CG-120 * CG-120A * CG-151 * CG-171SF ;GD series * GD-10C (1990) * GD-20C (1990) * GD-20ECE (1992) ;G series : * G50A 1969-72 $69.50 * G60A 1969-73 $79.50 * G65A 1972-74 $95.50 * G70A 1969-72 $--.-- * G80A 1969-74 $75.00 * G85A 1970-72 $89.50 * G90A 1967-74 $125.50 * G100 1967-76 $79.00 * G100A 1970-72 $99.50 * G120A 1970-76 $142.50 * G130A 1969-76 $119.50 * G150A 1970-76 $166.50 * G160 ?-1977-? $---,-- Solid top 658mm scale I own one (770317) but can find no information about it * G280A 1972-74 $300 * G-245S 1977-81 $265.00 Solid Spruce Top, 658 mm scale * G-245Sii 1981-1985 $--.-- * G255S 1977-81 $360.00 Solid Spruce Top * G255Sii 1981-85 $375.00 Solid Cedar Top * G-260S 1981-85 $xxx.xx Concert Guitar Steel and nylon string option guitars ; JP patent application publication 1951-190 (特許出願公告 昭26-190), (公告:昭25.1.25 / 出願:昭24.12.10 / 特願:昭24-13107) See also: serial number list & chart. }} See also: JA patent application publication 1951-190, Dynamic Bracing on Yamaha Dynamic Guitar No.40 (jpg), and Performance by inventor (mp3). * No. 30 (1950s) * No. 50 (1950s) * No. 70 (c.1958) * No. 1 / No. 1A / No. 1B (c.1958) * No. 2 (c.1958 or 1961) * No. 4 (1950s/1960s ) * No. 8 (c.1958) * No. 10A / No. 10B (before 1963) * No. 15 (before 1963) * No. 20 / No. 20A (before 1963/after 1963) * No. 40 (c.1958) * No. 80 (before 1963) * S-20 * S50 / S-50 (after 1963) * S70 / S-70 (after 1963) * No. 25 (c.1964) * No. 45 (c.1964) * No. 60 (c.1964) * No. 85 (c.1964) * No.100 (c.1967) * No. 120 (c.1964) * No. 300 (c.1964) Steel-string acoustic guitars ;F series * F-310 * F-315 * F-325 * F-335 TBS * F-370 * F-D01 * FD01S * F-D02 ;FG series : : * FG-75 (c.1969R2, slightly small (length 40")) * FG-75 1 * FG-110 (c.1968R, folk) * FG-120F (1974/1975 size 00 Black Label) * FG-130 (1972G, folk) * FG-140 (c.1969R, '68jumbo) * FG-150 / FG-150F (c.1968R/1974B, folk) * FG-151 / FG-151B (1976/1978, western) * FG-152 (1976, folk) * FG-160 (1972G, jumbo) * FG-170 (1972G, folk) * FG-180 (c.1968R, '68jumbo) * FG-180J (1974B, jumbo) * FG-200 / FG-200J (1972G/1974B, jumbo) * FG-200F (1974B, folk) * FG-200D (1981, yamaha western) * FG-201 / FG-201B (1976/1978, western) * FG-202 / FG-202B / FG-202D (1976/1978/1981, folk) * FG-220 (c.1969R2, '68jumbo) * FG-230 (c.1968R, 12strings '68jumbo) * FG-240 (1972G, jumbo) * FG-250 / FG-250F (1972G/1974B, folk) * FG-250J (1974B, jumbo) * FG-250D / FG-250M / FG-250S (1981/1984, yamaha western, M = mahogany side & back, S = sunburst) * FG12-250 (1981, 12strings yamaha western) * FG-251 / FG-251B (1976/1978, western) * FG-252 / FG-252B / FG-252D / FG-252C (1976/1978/1981/1984, folk) * FG-260 (1972G, 12strings jumbo) * FG-280 (c.1969R2/1972G, '68jumbo) * FG-300 (c.1969R2, '68jumbo) * FG-300J (1974B, jumbo) * FG-300N (1974/1975, jumbo, N = jacaranda sides & back) * FG-300D / FG-300DE (1981, yamaha western, E = 2way piezo electric) * FG-300S / FG-300M (1981/1984, yamaha western, S = sunburst, M = mahogany side & back) * FG-12-300 (1974B, 12strings jumbo) * FG-301 / FG-301B (1976/1978, western) * FG12-301 / FG12-301B (1976/1980, 12strings western) * FG-302 / FG-302B / FG-302D / FG-302C (1976/1978/1981/1984, folk) * FG-303 / FG-303E (1981, semi-jumbo, E = 2way piezo electric) * FG-310 * FG-325 * FG-331 * FG-332 * FG-335 * FG-335 II * FG-340 (1972G, folk) * FG-340 II (1981–85, western) * FG-345 II (1981-1985) * FG-350 (c.1969R, '68jumbo) * FG-350F (1974B, fork) * FG-350J (1974B, jumbo) * FG-350E (1972G2, western style jumbo, E = magnetic electric (Gibson J-160E style)) * FG-350D (1981, yamaha western) * FG12-350 (1981, 12strings yamaha western) * FG-351 / FG-351B (1976/1978, western) * FG-360 (1972G, jumbo) * FG-400 * FG-400J (1974B, jumbo) * FG-400W (1974B, western style jumbo) * FG-400D / FG-400S / FG-400M (1981/1981/1984, yamaha western, S = sunburst, M = mahogany side & back) * FG-401 * FG-401B (1978, western) * FG-401W / FG-401WB (1976/1980, western, western style) * FG-402 /FG-402B / FG-402C (1976/1978/1984, folk) * FG-403 (1981, semi-jumbo) * FG-410A * FG-411S * FG-412 BL * FG-420 * FG-420-12A (12 String) * FG-430 * FG-440 (1972G, folk) * FG-450 (1972G, jumbo) * FG-450E (1974B, western style jumbo, E = magnetic electric (J-160E style)) * FG-455 * FG-460-12 (12 string) * FG-461 * FG-500 (c.1969R, '68jumbo) * FG-500F (1974B, folk) * FG-500J (1974B, jumbo) * FG-500S (1981, yamaha western, S = sunburst) * FG-550 (c.1969R, 12strings '68jumbo) * FG-580 (1972G2, new jumbo) * FG-600S (1972G2, folk, western style, S = sunburst) * FG-600J (1974B, HQ jumbo) * FG-612S (1981-1985, 12strings) * FG-630 (1972G2, 12strings new jumbo) * FG-700 (1972G2, new jumbo) * FG-700S (1974B, western style jumbo, S = sunburst) * FG-720S * FG-720S-12 (12strings) * FG-730S * FG-750S * FG-800J (1974B, HQ jumbo) * FG-12-800 (1974B, 12strings HQ jumbo) * FG-850 (1972G2, new jumbo) * FG-1000 (1972G2, new jumbo) * FG-1000J (1974B, HQ jumbo) * FG-1200J (1974B, HQ jumbo) * FG-1200S / FG-1200SN (1974, western style jumbo (Gibson Dove style), S = sunburst, SN = natural) * FG-1500 (1972G2, folk) * FG-2000 (1972G2, new jumbo) * FG-2500 (1972G2, 12strings new jumbo) ;FX series * FX-170A (1984, yamaha jumbo, limited entry model) ;L series : : :: :: * L-5 / L-5S / L-5T (1976/1976/1984) * L-5A (1978-1984) * L-5ES / L-5E / L-5SE (1980/1981, yamaha western, ES = piezo electric, E/SE = 2way piezo electric) * L12-5 / L12-5A (1976/1980, 12strings yamaha western) * L-6 (1976, yamaha western) * L12-6 / L12-6E (1981, 12strings yamaha western, E = 2way piezo electric) * L-7S (1976, yamaha western, western style (Gibson Dove style)) * L-8 / L-8S (1976/1981, yamaha western) * L12-8 / L12-8A (1976/1980, 12strings yamaha western) * L-10 / L-10S / L-10T (1976/1976/1984, yamaha western) * L-10ES / L-10E (1980/1981, yamaha western, ES = piezo electric + sunburst, E = 2way piezo electric + 4way controls (PMS II)) * L-12S / L-12SN (1976, yamaha western, western style (Gibson Dove style), S = sunburst, SN = natural) * L-15 (1976/1980, yamaha western/yamaha jumbo) * L-21A (1984, jumbo, A = old finish) * L-31 / L-31A (1974/1978, HQ jumbo/yamaha jumbo, A = old finish) * L-41 (1980, yamaha western) ;L series custom made * L12-50 Custom (1980, 12strings yamaha jumbo) * L-51 (1974, custom I/custom A) * L-52 / CJ-52 Custom (1974/1980, custom II/custom B/country jumbo (Gibson Everly Brothers style)) * L-53 (1974, custom III/custom C) * L-53 Custom (1980, yamaha jumbo) * L-54 (1974, custom IV/custom D, western style (Gibson Dove style)) * L-55 Custom (1980, yamaha jumbo) ;LA series : * LA-17 (1984) * LA-27 (1984) * LA-37 (1984) * LA12-37 (1984, 12strings) * LA-47 (1984) * LA-57 Custom (1984) ;LJ series * LJ6 (China) * LJ16 (China) * LJ26 (Japan) * LJ36 (Japan) ;LL series * LL6, LLX6 (China, X = electric) * LL16, LLX16, LLX16C (China, X = electric, C = cutaway) * LL26, LLX26C (Japan, X = electric, C = cutaway) * LL36, LLX36C (Japan, X = electric, C = cutaway) ;LS series * LS6 (China) * LS16 (China) * LS26 (Japan) * LS36 (Japan) ;CJ series : * CJ-7 (1978–1983) * CJ-8XE (1981, Gibson Everly Brothers style, XE = 2way piezo electric) * CJ-10, CJ-10B (1978–1983, B = brown burst) * CJ-12 (1993–2007) * CJ-12P BL (1997–2007) * CJ-15 / CJ-15B (1978–1983, B = brown burst) * CJ-22 (1992–2007) * CJ-32 (1994–2009) * CJ-52 Custom (1980–1988, Gibson Everly Brothers style) ;CP series : * CP-300 (1978) * CP-400 (1978) * CP-500 (1978) ;CWE series : :: :: * CWE-8 (c.1984) * CWE-18 (1984, PMS V) * CWE-18C (1984, PMS IV, gut string) * CWE-28 (1984, PMS IV) * CWE-58 (1984, PMS IV) ;N series * N500 (1976, yamaha western) * N700 (1976, yamaha western) * N1000 (1976, yamaha western) ;S series : * S-11 / S-11E (1980/1981, yamaha semi-jumbo, E = 2way piezo electric) * S-21 (1980, yamaha semi-jumbo) * S-51 Custom (1980, yamaha semi-jumbo) ;SJ series * SJ-180 (1981-1985, yamaha semi-jumbo) ;XS series : * XS-16Black (1982, semi-jumbo) * XS-26E Black (1982, semi-jumbo, E = 2way piezo electric + 4way controls) * XS-56E Black (1982, semi-jumbo, E = 2way piezo electric + 4way controls (PMS II)) Guitalele * GL-1 * JR1 Silent guitars * SLG-100N * SLG-100S * SLG-110N * SLG-110S * SLG-130NW Electric-acoustic guitars * 5A * APX series * CPX series * FAX * FGX/FJX * FX * LX * NTX Electric guitars ;AE series : full hollow body, single cutaway * AE-11 (1967) * AE-12 (1972) * AE-18 (1972) * AE-500 * AE-1200 (1978) * AE-1200S2 (1989) * AE-1200T (1979) * AE-1500 (1991) * AE-2000 (1978) * AEX500N2 (1998) * AEX1500 (c.1994) ;AES series : thinline hollow body, single cutaway * AES-500 * AES620 Sammy Hagar signature * AES-720 * AES-820 (2002) * AES1500 * AES1500B ;CV series * CV820WB Wes Borland signature ;EG series * EG-012 * EG-112 * EG-303 ;ERG series * ERG-121 ;EX series : * EX-1 / EX-2 (1985) ;GX series : * GX1 (1986) ;Pacifica * PAC012 * PAC112J * PAC112JL * PAC112V * PAC302S * PAC412V * PAC612V * PAC812V * PAC904 * PAC1221M * PAC1511MS Mike Stern signature ;RGX series : * RGX110 * RGX120D * RGX121z * RGX211 * RGX312 * RGX420DZ * RGX421D * RGX512J * RGX721D * RGXA2 ;RGZ series * RGZ321P ;SA series : thinline hollow body, double cutaway * SA-5 / SA-5B (1966) * SA-20 / SA-20B (1968, 12strings, *:: B = pearl color) * SA-30 / SA-30T (c.1968, export model?) * SA-50 / SA-50B (1967, tremolo, *:: B = pearl or sycamore) * SA-60 (1973) * SA-90 (1973) * SA-500 (2005, Art Deco f-holes) * SA-503 TVL Troy Van Leeuwen signature * SA-700 (1977) * SA-900 (1983) * SA-1000 (1977) * SA-1100 (1988) * SA-1200S (1972) * SA-1300 (1983) * SA-1800 / SA-1800L (1983, L = left hand) * SA-2000 / SA-2000S (1977/1979) * SA-2100II (1988) * SA2200 * SA-2500 (1983) * SAS-I / SAS-II / SAS-III (1988, small body) * SAS-1500 ;SA series (Rickenbacker type) : * SA-15 / SA-15D (1968) * SA-RR Custom (1989, with Telecaster bridge) ;SC series * SC-700 (1977) * SC-800 (1977) * SC-1000 (1977) * SC-1200 (1977) * SC-3000 (1980, SF shape) * SC-5000 (1980, SF shape) * SC-7000 (1980, SF shape) ;SE series * SE-110 * SE-150 * SE-200 * SE-203 * SE-211 * SE-250 * SE-300 / SE-300H * SE-350 / SE-350H * SE-603M * SE-612 / SE-612A * SE-700HE (1985) * SE-700M * SE-903A * SE-1203 / SE-1203a * SE-1212 / SE-1212a * SE-1220 / SE-1220a ;Session series * Session 503 (1985) * Session 512 (1985) * Session 520 (1985) ;SF series * SF-400 * SF-500 (1980) * SF550 * SF-600 * SF-700 (1977) * SF-1000 (1977) * SF-3000 (1980) * SF-5000 (1980) * SF-7000 (1980) * SFX-I (1985) * SFX-II (1985) * SFX-III (1985) SG series (earlier) ;earlier SG series (video) * SG-2 (1966, asymmetrical double cutaway 1) * SG-3 (1966, asymmetrical double cutaway 2) ;1966-67 SG reverse cutaway * SG-5 (1966) * SG-7 (1966) * * SG-2A (1967) * SG-5A (1967) * SG-7A (1967) * SG-12A (1967) * SG-7AS (1996) * SG-12AS (1996) * BJ PRO (2000) * BJ PRO 12 (2002) * SGV-300 / SGV-700 / SGV-800 (2000) * SGV-500S / SGV-1200 (2001) ;1968 SG non-reverse cutaway * SG-2C (1968) * SG-3C (1968) ;1972 SG single cutaway * SG-40 * SG-60 / SG-60T (c.1973, German carved, T = tremolo) - featured in Guitarist (magazine), Sept. 2006. * SG-80 (German carved, tone selector) * SG-45 * SG-65 * SG-85 SG series (stable) ;1973-74 SG series (with different pickguard shape) * SG-30 (1973, Katsura-wood, bolt-on neck, dot inlays) * SG-35 (1973, Natoh mahogany, bolt-on neck, parallelogram inlays) * SG-30A (1974, maple body SG-30) * SG-35A (1974, maple body SG-35) * SG-50 (1974, set-in neck, dot inlays, large pickguard) * SG-70 (1974, mahogany body SG-50) * SG-90 (1974, mahogany carved-top with top binding, set-in neck) ;stable SG series (SG-2000 shape) (1976) |width2=74 |image2=Yamaha SG2000 Devadip, Carlos Santana.png |caption3=SG2100S (1984) |width3=73 |image3=Yamaha SG2100S.png |caption4=SG1802 (2010) |width4=85 |image4=Yamaha SG1802.png }} * SG-175 (1974, 1st model with current SG style) * SG-175B (1996, Yamaha Electric Guitars 30th Anniversary, with Buddha inlay replicated from Carlos Santana model) * SG-25S / SG-25T (1991 by Yamaha custom shop, Yamaha Electric Guitars 25th Anniversary, based on SG-3000, S = pearl inlay on the body (hummingbird and floral), T = Takanaka model (tremolo and HSH pickups)) * SG-200 (1978) Yuri Kasparyan * SG-300 * SG-400 (1976) * SG-500 / SG-500B (July 1976/?) * SG-510 (1983) * SG-600 (1979) * SG-700 (July 1976) * SG-710T (1984, tremolo) * SG-800 (1977) * SG-800S / SBG-500 (1981/1981 (or 1982), limited 6 colors) * SG1000 / SG-1000L / SBG-1000 (July 1976–1984/1977/1976–1983 in the US, set-in neck, L = left hand) * SG-1000N / SG1000-24 (1983, 24 = 24frets) * SG-1000NW (1984) * SG-1000S (1976) * SG-1000X (1981) * SG-1000XU * SG-1000XY (1985) * SG-1300 / SG-1300-24 / SG-1300T (1983, 24 = 24frets, T = tremolo) * SG-1300TS (1984, tremolo) * SG-1500 (July 1976–1978(or 1979) in the US, basically same as SG-2000, with dot inlay and chrome hardware) * SG-1500 (1981 in Japan, different new model) * SG-1600 (1983) * SG1802 (2010, Seymour Duncan P-90-3 pickups) * SG1820 / SG1820A (2010, A = EMG85/81 pickups) * SG-1966 (1985, Yamaha Shibuya Store 20th Anniversarry) * SG-1996 * SG2000 / SBG-2000 / SG-2000S (July 1976–1988/1980s in US/1980s in UK, carved 3 piece maple top/contoured back, 3 piece neck-through (mahogany/maple/mahogany), brass block under the bridge (for sustain)) * SG2000 Devadip (1976, Devadip Carlos Santana model, with Tennyo inlay, dark green) * SG-2000MT Masayoshi Takanaka model (1998) * SG2004 (2003) * SG2100 / SBG-2100 / SG2100S (1983/1984 in the US/UK) * SG-2500 (1983 in Japan) * SG3000 / SBG-3000 (1982/1982 in the US, neck-through) * SG3000 Custom / SBG-3000 Custom (1982/1982 in the US or c.1985, neck-through, Mexican abalone purfling to the top) ;custome shop SG * SG-I Issei Noro signature (rounded horns) * SG-T / SG-T2 Masayoshi Takanaka model (1988 (or 1989)/1998, based on SG-3000, with alphabet graphics, tremolo and HSH pickups) * SG-RR Custom (1989) * SG-RR Standard (1989, P-90 type pickups, similar to Les Paul Junior DC / Les Paul Special DC) * SG-RR Junior (1990, P-90 type pickups & Bolt-on neck) * MSG (1989, rounded horns) * TSG (1985, Yamaha Electric Guitars 20th Anniversary, asymmetrical rounded horns) * YSG (1989, asymmetrical double cutaway) ;SBG series : renamed SG in the US, 1980s / renewaled SG in Japan, 1998 / reissued SG in the US, ca.2009 * SBG500(1981 (or 1982)-1983 in the US, export version of SG-800S) * SBG500B * SBG700 (1978 or 1979 in the US, renamed version of SG-700) * SBG700S (1999) * SBG800S (1998) * SBG1000 (1980s-1983 in the US/1998/c.2009 30th anniversary handcraft model, renamed version of SG-1000) * SBG1200 (1998) * SBG1996 * SBG2000 (1980s-1984/1998/c.2009, renamed version of SG-2000, later reissued as 30th anniversary handcraft model) * SBG2100 (1984 or 1985, successor of SBG2000 in the US) * SBG3000 (1982/1998/2009, later reissued as 40th anniversary of Yamaha distribution in the U.S, Limited handcraft edition, only 40 pieces made) ;SJ series : * SJ-500 (1978) * SJ-800 (1978) ;SX series : * SX-60 * SX-80 * SX-125 * SX-800A * SX-800B * SX-900A * SX-900B ;VX series : * VX-1 / VX-2 (1985) Bass guitars signature, played by himself]] * ATTITUDE Limited II Billy Sheehan signature ;BB bass : * BB-424 / BB-424X (2010/2011) * BB-425 / BB-425X (2010/2011) 5-string version of 424 * BB-714BS (2008) Billy Sheehan signature * BB-1024 / BB-1024X (2010/2011) * BB-1025 / BB-1025X (2010/2011) 5-string version of 1024, based on BB-2000 * BB-2024 / BB-2024X (2009/?) * BB-2025 / BB-2025X (2010/?) 5-string version of 2024 * BB-NE2 Nathan East signature ; archived * BB-201 * BB-350F / BB-350L†  'BB-400 Series'† passive electronics series * BB-404F (2002)† * BB-405 (2002)† Nathan East style 5-string * BB-414 / BB-414X (2005)† * BB-415 (c.2005 ?)† 5-string * BB-550  'BB-600 Series'† active electronics series * BB-604 (2002)† Nathan East style 4-string, with NE1 parametric EQ and BB-NE2 silhouette * BB-605 (2002)† Nathan East style 5-string, with NE1 parametric EQ and BB-NE2 silhouette * BB-614 (2005)† 4-string * BB-615 (2005)† 5-string * BB-650 * BB-800 * BB-850 * BB-1000 * BB1000MA (2002)† Michael Anthony style * BB-1200 * BB-1500A† vintage-style * BB-1600 * BB-2000 * BB-2000F / BB-2000S * BB-2004 (2002)† Nathan East style 4-string * BB-2004 / BB-2004 Black/Natural Satin/White† 4-string based on BB-NE2 * BB-2005 (2002)† Nathan East style 5-string * BB-2005 / BB-2005 Black/Natural Satin/White† 5-string based on BB-NE2 * BB-2024SK (2012) Seiji Kameda signature * BB-3000 / BB-3000S (1982)† * BB-3000MA† Michael Anthony signature * BB-5000 ; archived artist models * BB-EAST† Nathan East signature 5-string * BB-G4 / BB-G4S / BB-G4A † 4-string * BB-G5 / BB-G5S / BB-G5A † 5-string version of BB-G4 * BB-N4F† * BB-N5 / BB-N5A† * BB-NE / BB-NES Nathan East signature * BB-VI / BB-VIS * BB-VII ;BEX bass * BEX-BS Billy Sheehan signature (2002, single cataway semi-acoustic bass, with Art Deco f-hole) ;BX bass : * BX-1 (1985) * BX-5 ;ERB bass * ERB 070 BP ;EBX bass : * EBX-1 (1985) |width3=82 |image3=Yamaha RBX 6JM John Myung signature bass guitar.jpg }} ;Motion bass * MB-I (1985) * MB-II (1985) * MB-III (1985) ;RBX bass * RBX-A2 * RBX-JM2 * RBX-4A2M * RBX-5 * RBX-5F * RBX-5A2 * RBX-40 * RBX-6JM / RBX-6JM2 John Myung signature * RBX-170 * RBX-200 * RBX-250 * RBX-250F * RBX-260 * RBX-270 * RBX-300 * RBX-350 * RBX-350II * RBX-370-A * RBX-374 * RBX-375 * RBX-460 * RBX-550 * RBX-550M * RBX-750A * RBX-755A * RBX-765A * RBX-600 * RBX-600M * RBX-800 * RBX-800AF * RBX-1000 ;SA bass : * SA-17 (1967) * SA-70 / SA-70B (1968, B = pearl color) * SA-75 (1973) ;SB bass * SB-1C * SB-2 * SB-2A * SB-5A * SB-7A * SB-30 * SB-50 * SB-55 * SB-70 * SB-75 * SB-500 * SB-500S * SB-600 * SB-700 * SB-800 * SB-800S * SB-1200S ;SBV bass : * SBV-J1 / SBV-J2 (2004, Hajime Okano produced, J1 = J type pickups / J2 = P type pickups) ;TRB bass * TRB-1004 * TRB-1005 / TRB-1005F * TRB-1006 * TRB4 * TRB5 * TRB6 * TRB4II * TRB5II * TRB6II * TRB-5P * TRB-6P * TRB-5PII * TRB-6PII * TRB-6JP / TRB-6JP2 John Patitucci signature Guitar effects * Magicstomp Model UB99 ;01 series Professional System Effectors (1980) * AD-10 Analog Delay * CH-01 Chorus * CO-01 Compressor * DS-01 Distortion * FL-01 Flanger * LI-01 Limiter * LS-01 Line Selector * MP-01 Mini Pedal (with CV output) * NG-01 Noise Gate * OC-01 Octaver * PE-01 Parametric EQ * PH-01 Phaser * TB-01 Tone Booster * SB-100 Professional System Board * SB-200 Professional System Board (with patch panel) ;10M series * OD-10M Over Drive ;10M II series * CO-10MII Compressor ;20M series * DDS-20M Delay Pedal * DSC-20M Stereo Chorus Pedal * MDB-20M Multi-band Distortion Pedal ;100 series (c.1988) (see also a more little tried ...) * BD-100 Beat Drive * CO-100 Compressor * COD-100 C MOS Over Drive * CS-100 Compressor Sustainer * DD-100 Digital Delay * DI-100 Distortion * FL-100 Flanger * GE-100 Graphic Equalizer for Guitar * NR-100 Noise Reducer * PH-100 Phase Shifter * AC-320 Power Supply ;x01 series Professional System Effectors * PSE40A system board * COY-101 Compressor * ODY-101 Over Drive * GEY-201 Graphic EQ * ADY-301 Analog Delay * CHY-301 Chorus * FLY-401 Flanger * PHY-401 Phaser * VP-500 volume pedal Guitar/Bass amplifiers *HY-10G / HY-10GIII (40W?) *Park G10 (combo, designed by Marshall) *T50 / T50C (c.2009, 50W tube head/combo, designed by Soldano (SLO)) *T100 / T100C (c.2009, 100W tube head/combo, designed by Soldano (SLO)) ;A line *AA5 (battery amp, 5W, for silent guitar) *BA-15 (bass amp) *GA-10 *GA-15 *VA-7W *VA-10 (twin) ;R line *AR-1500 / AR-1500 Live / AR-1500R (25W, R = reverb.) *AR-1500Bass (bass amp) *AR-2500 *HR-1500 (c.1987, 25W?) *SR100-212 (100W 2×12") *VR4000 (stereo 50W 2×10") *VR6000 (stereo 100W 2×12") ;DG series : *DG60-112 / DG60FX-112 / DS60-112 (12", combo / combo with effects / powered cabinet) *DG80-112A *DG85 *DG100-212 / DG100-212A (2×12", A = with built-in effects (chorus, tremolo, tape echo)) *DG-1000 (preamp, flagship of DG amp series & DG-STOMP series) *DS60-112 (12", combo / powered cabinet; similar power circuitry and same Celestion speaker as the DG60-112, but not digital; three band High Mid base EQ, no effects) ;F series *F-20 / F-20FX / F-20B (20W 8" / FX = stereo effects / B = bass 10") *F30R (30W 10", R = reverb.) *F50-112 (50W 12", color:black, gray) *F50-115B (bass amp, 50W 15") *F100-112 (12", color:black, gray) *F100-115 (15") *F100-212 (2×12") ;G series *G50-112 (50W, 12") *G50-410 (50W, 4×10") *G100-112 (100W, 12") *G100-115 (100W, 15") *G100-210 (100W, 2×10") *G100-212 (100W, 2×12") ;J series *J-15 *J-25 (10") *J-45II *J-55 *J-85 *J-95 (twin) *J-100 *J-105 (100W 2×12") *J-115B (bass amp) *S-115 (bass cabinet for J-115B, 120W 15") *J-140S (412S cabinet) ;JX series (1980s) *JX15 *JX20 *JX25 / JX25B *JX30 / JX30B (30W, B = 15" Bass amp) *JX35B (JX30B with comp) *JX40 (30W 12") *JX50 *JX55 / JX55B *JX65D (c.1982, 2×12") ;RA rotary speakers (1970s) : rotary sound amplifiers which produce Leslie speaker effects by rotating a series of speaker units instead of horns. also featuring Yamaha Natural Sound Speaker units *CSY-2 (1975) *R-60 (a combination of dual 3way normal speakers and dual 2way rotary speakers) — including a catalog page of TA series *RA-50 (1970s, single rorary + woofer) *RA-70R *RA-100 (1970s, dual rotary + woofer) *RA-200R (1970s, triple rotary + woofer) — David Gilmour (Pink Floyd) used it along with Hiwatt amp between 1976–1983. ;TA series (late 1960s) : wedge-shaped flat amplifiers, featuring Yamaha Natural Sound Speaker units *TA-20 *TA-30 (c.1968, 30W RMS/ 50W music power) *TA-60 (c.1968, 60W RMS/100W music power) *TA-90 (PE100 head + TS90 cabinet, 90W RMS) ;VR series (1989–1991) *VR3000 (50W @ 8Ω, 1x12" speaker, dual channel, 1 parametric EQ per channel, reverb) *VR4000 (stereo 2x25W @ 8Ω, 2x10" speakers, dual channel, 1 parametric EQ per channel, reverb, chorus) *VR5000 (100W @ 8Ω, 1x12" speaker, dual channel, 2 parametric EQ per channel, reverb) *VR6000 (stereo 2x50W @ 8Ω, 2x12" speakers, dual channel, 2 parametric EQ per channel, reverb, chorus) ;VX series (red logo) *VX15 *VX25 *VX35B (bass amp) ;YTA series (1970s, blue line) *YTA-15A *YTA-95 (100W 2×12") *YTA-110A ;B series *B100 / B100-115SE (combo, 15") ;BBT series digital bass amps * BBT500H (head, 500W@2Ω) * BBT210S (cabinet, 2×10") * BBT410S (cabinet, 4×10") * BBT500-115 (combo, 500W 15") ;YBA series (1970s, blue line) *YBA-45 Musical instrument amplifiers ;P/PC series power amplifiers *P2500S *P7000S *PC-1002 Keyboard amplifiers *MS101 / MS101-3 (powered monitor, 10W 4") *SKS50 Percussion instruments Timpani All of the Timpani Models (except 9000) are balanced action. * TP-3100 (Portable Aluminum Series) * TP-4200 (Concert Series. Fiberglass) * TP-6200 (Symphonic Series: Smooth Copper) * TP-7200 (Hammered Symphonic. 4 mm Suspension Ring for Accurate Tuning) * TP-9000 (Grand Concert Series: Hammered Copper, Ringer Style. Berlin & Dresden Friction Post, and Berlin Ratchet. Comes with a fine tuner.) Marimbas * YM-40 (3 1/2 octave Standard Padauk marimba) * YM-1430 (4 1/3 octave Standard Padauk Marimba) * YM-2400 (4 1/3 octave intermediate Acoustalon™ marimba) * YMRD-2400 (4 1/3 octave Acoustalon™ Multi-Frame II marimba) * YMT-2400 (4 1/3 octave Acoustalon™ Tough-Terrain™ Frame marimba) * YMRD-2900A (4 1/2 octave intermediate Acoustalon™ Multi-Frame™ II Marimba) * YM-4600A (4 1/3 octave Professional Rosewood Marimba) * YM-4900A (4 1/2 octave Professional Rosewood Marimba) * YM-5100A (5 Octave Professional Rosewood Marimba) * YM-5104A (5 1/2 octave Custom Rosewood Marimba) * YM-6100 (5 octave Artist(Keiko Abe) Model Rosewood Marimba) Drum kits Acoustic drums * Yamaha PHX * Yamaha Maple Custom Absolute * Yamaha Birch Custom Absolute * Yamaha Recording Custom * Yamaha Rock Tour Custom * Yamaha Oak Custom * Yamaha Beech Custom * Yamaha Tour Custom * Yamaha Stage Custom * Yamaha Rock Tour * Yamaha GigMaker * Yamaha HipGig Electronic drums * DTX * DTXpress * DTXpress II / DTXtreme II * DTXpress III / DTXtreme III * DTXpress IV * DTXplorer * DTX-MULTI 12 * DTX522K / DTX532K / DTX562K * DTX500K / DTX900K * DTX550K / DTX950K ;DD series digital percussion * DD-3 * DD-5 * DD-6 / DD-7 * DD-10 * DD-9/DD-9M * DD-11/DD-12 * DD-20/DD-20S/DD-20C * DD-35 * DD-45 / YDD-40 * DD-50 * DD-55 / DD-55C * DD-65 Brass instruments Cornets * YCR-233 * YCR-2310II * YCR-2330II * YCR-6330S * YCR-8335 * YCR-8620S * YCR-9435 Trumpets with high-B-Trumpet Tarr model]] * YTR-1310 * YTR-1320se * YTR-1335 * YTR-232 * YTR-2320 * YTR-2320S * YTR-2335 * YTR-4335G * YTR-6335 * YTR-6345G * YTR-6345HG II * YTR-6310Z * YTR-8310Z * YTR-8335 * YTR-8335RGS * YTR-8345 * YTR-9335CHS/NYS * YTR-9445CHS/NYS * YTR-9636 * YTR-9835 * YTR-988 Trombones : : : Student Range * YSL-154 * YSL-352 (Dis.) * YBL-322 (Dis.) * YSL-354 * YSL-354G Compact Trombones * YSL-350C Valve Trombones * YSL-354V Intermediate Trombones * YSL-445G * YSL-446G * YSL-447G * YSL-448G * YBL-421G Professional Trombones * YSL-610 * YSL-620 * YSL-630 * YSL-640 * YBL-620G Custom Jazz Trombones * YSL-691Z (Dis.) * YSL-697Z (Dis.) * YSL-891Z * YSL-897Z Xeno Trombones * YSL-881 * YSL-881G * YSL-882 * YSL-882G * YSL-882O * YSL-882GO * YSL-882OR * YSL-882GOR * YBL-822G * YBL-830 Custom Alto Trombones * YSL-871 * YSL-872 Horns * YHR-567 * YHR-601 * YHR-667 * YHR-667V * YHR-668 * YHR-668II Euphoniums * YEP-201S * YEP-321S * YEP-642S * YEP-842S Baritone Horns * YBH-301S * YBH-621S * YBH-301M (Marching Baritone) Tenor Horns * YAH-203 * YAH-602 Flugelhorns * YFH-2310 * YFH-631G * YFH-6310Z * YFH-8310Z * YFH-8315G Tubas in BBb * YBB-321 * YBB-621 * YBB-631S * YBB-641 * YBB-105MSWC (3/4 Convertible Tuba) * YBB-201MSWC (Convertible Tuba) * YBB-202MWC (Convertible Tuba) in CC * YCB-621 * YCB-822 * YCB-826S in Eb * YEB-321S * YEB-632S in F * YFB-621 * YFB-822 Woodwind instruments Clarinets Bb Clarinets * Advantage * YCL-255 * YCL-450(Silver Plated) * YCL-450N(Nickel Plated) * YCL-550AL * YCL-650 * YCL-SE(custom clarinets starting from this point) * YCL-CS * YCL-CX * YCL-SEV * YCL-CSV * YCL-CSG * YCL-CSG-H * YCL-CSGII A Clarinets * YCL-CS-A * YCL-SE-A * YCL-CSG-A * YCL-CSG-AH * YCL-CSV-A * YCL-SEV-A * YCL-CSG-AII Eb Clarinets * YCL-881 * YCL-681II Bass Clarinets * YCL-221II * YCL-621II * YCL-622II Alto Clarinet * YCL-631II Bassoons * YFG-811 * YFG-812 * YFG-821 Flutes * YFL-A421/B * YFL-B441 * YFL-221 * YFL-261 * YFL-281 * YFL-321 YFL 371 (open hole) * YFL-361 * YFL-381 * YFL-421 * YFL-461 * YFL-471 * YFL-481 * YFL-574H * YFL-574HCT * YFL-584H * YFL-584HCT * YFL-674H * YFL-674HCT * YFL-684H * YFL-684HCT * YFL-774H * YFL-774HCT * YFL-784H * YFL-784HCT * YFL-874H * YFL-874HW * YFL-881H * YFL-884H * YFL-892H * YFL-894H * YFL-894HW 225 S-II Piccolos * YPC-30 * YPC-31 * YPC-32 * YPC-62 * YPC-81 * YPC-82 Saxophones Soprano saxophones * YSS-475II (intermediate grade instrument. Sold mainly in Europe) * YSS-61 (Yamaha's first professional-grade soprano saxophone) * YSS-62 (significantly updated version of YSS-61. Professional-grade instrument) * YSS-675 (Custom model) * YSS-875EX (Custom model) * YSS-82Z® (One-piece custom model) Alto saxophones * YAS-21 (Yamaha's first student-grade alto sax) * YAS-23 (student-grade instrument which replaced the YAS-21) * YAS-25 (identical to YAS-23, but has a high F# key and improved octave-key mechanism) * AS-100 (identical to YAS-23. Sold outside Europe & N.America) * YAS-275 (successor to the YAS-25. Made in Indonesia. Sold mainly in Europe) * YAS-280 (successor to the YAS-275) * YAS-31 * YAS-32 (intermediate grade instrument, similar to YAS-52. Superseded by the YAS-475) * YAS-475 (intermediate grade instrument. Sold mainly in Europe) * YAS-52 (intermediate grade instrument. Sold mainly in the USA) * YAS-61 (Yamaha's first professional-grade alto with purple logo. Has non-ribbed construction and real mother of pearl key-touches) * YAS-62 (Mk 1 version of YAS-62 with purple logo, ribbed construction and real MOP key-touches) * YAS-62II (Mk 2 version with different neck design, slightly different key-work and key-touches are made from plastic) * YAS-82Z (Custom model) * YAS-82ZII (Custom model) * YAS-855 (Custom model) * YAS-875 (Custom model) * YAS-875EX (Custom model) * YAS-875EXW (Custom model) Tenor saxophones * YTS-21 (Yamaha's first student-grade tenor sax) (Gold and silver color lacquer) * YTS 22 (almost exact replica of YTS 21 but with pinkish color lacquer) * YTS-23 (student-grade instrument which replaced the YTS-21) * YTS-25 (identical to YTS-23, but has a high F# key and improved octave-key mechanism) * TS-100 (identical to YTS-23. Sold outside Europe & N.America) * YTS-31 * YTS-32 (intermediate grade instrument, similar to YTS-52. Superseded by the YTS-475) * YTS-52 (intermediate grade instrument. Sold mainly in the USA) * YTS-275 (successor to the YTS-25. Made in Indonesia) * YTS-280 (successor to the YTS-275) * YTS-475 (intermediate grade instrument. Sold mainly in Europe) * YTS-61 (Yamaha's first professional-grade tenor sax) * YTS-62 (Mk 1 version of YTS-62 with purple logo and real mother of pearl key-touches) * YTS-62II (Mk 2 version with different neck design and key-touches are made from plastic) * YTS-82Z (Custom model) * YTS-855 (Custom model) * YTS-875 (Custom model) * YTS-875EX (Custom model) Baritone saxophones * YBS-32 (intermediate grade instrument) * YBS-52 * YBS-61 (Yamaha's first professional-grade baritone sax) * YBS-62 Audio Music production Recorders Digital mixing studio * n12 / n8 (2007) * MW8CX / MW10C / MW12C / MW12CX (2007) * MW10 / MW12 (2006) * 01X (2003) * DSP Factory DS2416 (digital mixing card (PCI) for PC/Mac, based on 02R) Audio workstations * AW1600 (2005, 24bit/16tr(8rec)/36in mixer) * AW2400 (2005, 24bit/24tr(12rec)/48in mixer) * AW16G (2002, 24bit/16tr(8rec)/36ch mixer) * AW2816 (2001, 24bit/16tr/28ch mixer) * AW4416 (2000, 24bit/16tr/44ch mixer) * D24 (1998, 24bit/8tr rackmount) Multitrack recorders : multitrack recorders for music creation * DRU8 (1990, 8tr/original 8mm dat) ;MD series (MiniDisc) * MD4 / MD4S (1996/1999) * MD8 (1998) ;CMX series (Compact Cassette) * CMX1 (1985) * CMX3 (1988) * CMX100 / CMX100II / CMX100III (1988/1989/1991) ;MT series (Compact Cassette) * MT2X (c.1998) * MT4X (1994) * MT8X (1993) * MT44 / MT44D (1982/1984) * MT50 (1994) * MT-100 (1988) * MT120 / MT120S (1991) * MT400 (1999) Pocket recorders : * Pocketrak CX / C24 / W24 (2008/2010) Audio interfaces * AG03 / AG06 (2015, USB) * AUDIOGRAM3 / AUDIOGRAM6 (2008, USB) * CBX-D3 (1995, 4tr/2rec, SCSI) * CBX-D5 (1993) * GO44 / GO46 (FireWire) * SW1000XG (1998, PCI sound card with XG) * Sound Edge SW20 PC (1995, ISA sound card using OPTi Mediachips, Analog Devices SoundPort, and Yamaha YMF278) * UW10 (USB) * UW500 (USB) ;A/D converters * AD808 (1988, A/D) * AD2X (1990, A/D) * AD8X (1990, A/D & S/PDIF converter) ;D/A converters * DA8X (1990, D/A & S/PDIF converter) * DA202 (1988, D/A) * DA824 (1990, D/A) Pro audio Mixing consoles Digital mixing consoles * QL1 /QL5 (2014) * CL1/CL3/CL5 (2012)New CL Series launches at PL&S 2012, 25 years after Yamaha began setting the standards for digital mixing. * M7CL (2005/2010) * LS9 (2006) * PM1D (2001) * PM5D (2004) * DM2000 (2002) * DM1000 (2003) * IMX644 (2009, digital installation mixer) * 03D (1997) * 02R / 02R96 (1995/2002) * 01V / 01V96 (1998/2003) * ProMix01 (1994) * DMC1000 (1991) * DMP7/ DMP7-D (1987/1988) * DMP9-16 (1993) * DMP11 (1988) * DMR8 (1990) (images) Analog mixing consoles * IM8 ;GA series * GA24/12 * GA32/12 ;PM series * PM400 series * PM1000 series * PM1800A series * PM2000 series * PM3000 series * PM3500 series * PM4000 series * PM5000 series Analog audio mixers ;MG series (FX/C/CX/USB) * MG82CX * MG10/2 / MG102C * MG12/4 / MG124C / MG124CX * MG16/6FX / MG166C / MG166CX / MG166C-USB / MG166CX-USB * MG206C / MG206C-USB * MG24/14FX * MG32/14FX ;GF series ;MC series *MC-2403 ;MR series *MR-842 ;MX series Powered mixers ;EM series * EM-100II * EM-120 * EM-150 / EM-150IIB * EM-200 / EM-200B (8in/8mic/2aux/2out, 2×9band GEQ, output:2×200W/ch) * EM-300B ;EMX box type * EMX212S / EMX312SC / EMX512SC (12in/6mic/2out, C = comp, 1×SPX, 2×7band GEQ, output:220/300/500W/ch) ;EMX console type * EMX5014C (14in/8mic/6comp/2out, 1×SPX, 2×9band GEQ, output:2×500W@4Ω/ch) * EMX5016CF (16in/12mic/8comp/2aux/2out, 2×SPX, 2×9band GEQ + FRC, output:2×500W@4Ω/ch) Outboards ;DME digital mixing engines * DME24N / DME64N (digital mixing engine with network audio interface) ;REV digital reverberators * REV1 * REV5 * REV7 * REV100 * REV500 * SREV1 (convolution reverberator) ;SPX digital multi effects * SPX50D * SPX90 * SPX900 * SPX990 * SPX2000 ;Analog outboards * Q2031A (31band graphic equalizer) Software effect plug-ins ;Vintage Plug-in Collection : * Vintage Channel Strip (2011, EQ & compressors/limiter) * Vintage Open Deck (2011, tape compression simulator) * Vintage Stomp Pack (2011, effect stomps) Studio monitors * NS-10M / NS-10M Studio (passive) * HS10W (sub-woofer) * HS50M * HS80M * MSP3 / MSP3 Studio * MSP5 / MSP5A / MSP5 Studio * MSP7 Studio * MSP10 / MSP10M / MSP10ST / MSP10 Studio * SW10 / SW10 Studio (sub-woofer) * HS5 / HS7 / HS8 / HS8s (sub-woofer) Microphones * MZ101 Home audio ;Hi-Fi audio components :;Hi-Fi audio amplifiers :* AX900 Pre/Main Amplifier :* MX35 2ch/4ch Power Amplifier :* M-4 2ch/4ch Power Amplifier :;Hi-Fi audio players :* CDX-580 CD Player :* DVD-S1700 DVD Player :;Hi-Fi audio recorders :* KX-680 Cassette Deck :;Hi-Fi tuners :* TX930 Tuner :;Hi-Fi receivers :*CR-400 :*CR-450 :*CR-600 :*CR-800 :*CR-1000 :*CR-420 :*CR-620 :*CR-820 :*CR-1020 :*CR-440 :*CR-640 :*CR-840 :*CR-1040 :;28 Series :* A-28 amplifier :* K-28 cassette deck :* T-28 tuner :* P-28 turntable ;Sound processors * DSP-1 Digital Soundfield Processor (1985) * DSP-100 Digital Soundfield Processor * Natural Sound ;Hi-Fi audio speakers :;NS series : :* NS-1 :* NS-5X :* NS-10 :* NS-200 :* NS-500 :* NS-A100 :* NS-1000 :* NS-1000M :* NS-1000x :* NS-1000xw :* NS-2000 :* NSX-10000 :* Soavo series :;YSP series :* YSP-1 :* YSP-800 :* YSP-900 :* YSP-1000 :* YSP-1100 :* YSP-1400 :* YSP-2200 :* YSP-2500 :* YSP-3000 :* YSP-3300 :* YSP-4000 :* YSP-4100 :* YSP-4300 :* YSP-5100 Electronics products Home computers * YIS PU-I-20 / PU-I-10 (1981, CPU:YM6502+Z8000, Mem:128kB, Graphic:Vector graphics, 512x384@3bit, 12bit color pallet) — a home automation system in 1982. Also system integration diagram is at the bottom of page. ;MSX/MSX2 * AX-350 / AX-350II * AX-500 * CX5 / CX5F / CX5M / CX5MII / CX5MII/128 — MSX computers * CX7/128 / CX7M / CX7M/128 — MSX2 computers * CX-11 * CX-100 * SX-100 * YIS-303 * YIS-503 / YIS-503II / YIS-503IIR / YIS-503II/64 / YIS-503IIIR / YIS-503IIIR/128 — MSX computers, base model of CX5M * YIS-513 * YIS-603B * YIS-604 / YIS-604/128 * YIS-805 / YIS-805/128 / YIS-805/256 Optical disc drives Routers *RT100i *RTA50i *RTX1000 *RTX1100 Semiconductors Sound chips * SCSP * Yamaha Super Intelligent Sound Processor ;PSG/SSG * YM2149 / YM3439 / YMZ294 / YMZ284 / YMZ285 (SSG) *::: — PSG variants, adopted by MSX2 (1985) standard. ;OPL * YM3526 (OPL) * YM2413 (OPLL) — MSX-Music chip, adopted by MSX2+ (1988) & MSX TurboR (1990) standards. * Y8950 — MSX-Audio chip, used on some MSX (1983) modules. * YM3812 (OPL2) — used on 1st & 2nd generation Sound Blaster cards for FM sound. * YMF262 (OPL3) — used on 3rd & 4th generation Sound Blaster cards for FM sound. * YMF289 (OPL3-L) — low power variant of YMF262, used on some sound cards. * YMF278 (OPL4) — used in MoonSound for MSX (1994) ;OPN * YM2203 (OPN) * YM2608 (OPNA) * YM2610 (OPNB) * YM2612 (OPN2) — Used in Sega's Mega Drive/Genesis game console and Fujitsu's FM Towns computer series. * YM3438 (OPN2C) * YMF288 (OPN3-L) * YMF297 (OPN4) — OPN3/OPL3 ;OPS * YM21280 (OPS) * YM21290 (EGS) ;Misc * YM2151 (OPM) — used on SFG-01 FM Sound Synthesizer Unit for CX5M * YM2164 (OPP) — used on DX21 / DX27 / DX100 / SFG-05 / FB-01, and Korg DS-8 / Korg 707 * YM3806 (OPQ) * YM3420 (OPU) * YMF271(OPX) * YM2414 (OPZ) — used on DX11 / TX81Z, Korg Z3 guitar synthesizer; also 16ch version (OPZII) was used on V50 * YM2154 (RYP4) — used on Porta Tone PSR-60, PSR-70 and PSR-80. * YM3301 (RYP6) * YM2142 (GE8) * YM2613 (DSG) * YMU757 (MA-1) * YMU759 (MA-2) * YMU762 (MA-3) * YMU765 (MA-5) * YMU786 (MA-7) — a mobile phone sound chip with 3D audio effect, etc. * YMF293 — Formant Singing sound chip used for PLG100-SG. * YMF7xx series (DS-1) — PC audio chip ** YMF70x~YMF719 — for ISA bus card ** YMF720~... — for PCI bus card ** YMF7x0 series — for on-board or embedded solutions ** YMF7x4 series — for PCI bus standalone adapter **:: it supported Yamaha XG level 1, some of MU50 additions, DB50XG compatibilities, Roland GS in TG300B mode, OPL3 FM synthesizer, some emulation of Sound Blaster Pro (stereo 8bit@22 kHz) and MPU-401 (MIDI interface). *** YMF724 — 2ch output *** YMF744 — 4ch output *** YMF754 — 5.1/6ch output * YMP706 — Formant Shaping / FM Synthesis used for Yamaha FS1R and PLG100-DX. * YMZ263 (MMA) * YMZ280 (PCMD8) * YMZ705 (SSGS) * YMZ732 (SSGS2) * YMZ733 (SSGS3) * YMZ735 (FMS) * YMZ771 (SSG3) * YMZ774 ; ' (2012), a prototype of Android-based music making device featuring '''NSX-1' chip]] * YMW820 (NSX-1) (2013) — AudioEngine series sound chip integrating: General MIDI sound with Yamaha XG effects, and either Real Acoustic Sound (RAS) or eVocaloid. ;DAC * YM3012 (DAC-MS) — used with YM2151 (OPM), etc. * YM3014 (DAC-SS) — used with YM2203 (OPN), YM3812 (OPL2), etc. * YM3016 (DAC-GD) — used with YM2608 (OPNA), YM2610 (OPNB), etc. * YAC513 (DAC) — used with YMF278 (OPL4) Video chips * V9938 — MSX-Video chip, adopted by MSX2 (1985) standard. * V9958 — MSX-Video chip, adopted by MSX2+ & MSX TurboR standards. * V9990 — used in Graphics9000 extension for MSX (1994) MSX peripheral chips ;MSX-Engine * S1985 — MSX-SYSTEM II chip, for MSX2 System LSI. * S3527 — MSX-SYSTEM chip, for MSX System LSI. Sports equipment Archery * YB * YTS II * YTD * YTSL * YTSL II * YTD II * EX * Alpha DX * Alpha SX * Alpha EX * Eolla * Superfeel Forged 1 * Superfeel Forged 2 Vehicles Yamaha produces a wide range of Yamaha and Star motorcycles and Yamaha golf-carts. They also make speedboats. See also * Yamaha Corporation * Yamaha electric guitar models * List of Yamaha signature instruments * Yamaha Motor Company Footnotes ;media References }} Bibliography ;current models * * ;historical models * * * * * * * * * * ;acoustic guitar catalogs * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;electric guitar catalogs * archived by VintAxe.com Vintage Guitars (password required) * * * * * * * ;keyboard catalogs * * * * * * External links * Category:Yamaha products